


Lead The Way (With Your Mouth)

by SlimeQueen



Series: One by One [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mark teaches Hyuck how to kiss, Russian Translation Available, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: They're new at this kind of intimacy, and Donghyuck's a little inexperienced. Mark volunteers to teach him.





	Lead The Way (With Your Mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the anon who sent me the prompt on curiouscat and also soph and jess for listening to me whine about it  
> (its literally just... an excuse for me to write markhyuck making out)  
> Russian translation [here!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6912521)

 Donghyuck is the king of bad ideas, but this one really tops the cake.

If he could go back in time to the moment the words “ _can you teach me how to kiss?_ ” left his mouth and stop himself, he’d do it in a heartbeat.

It’s not like he’s not comfortable with it. He’s known Mark forever- they were practically glued at the hip before they’d begun dating, but this is weird.

Mark’s still typing away at his computer, brows wrinkled together in concentration, wide eyes sweeping across the page as he reads what he’s writing, and Donghyuck’s sitting at the foot of the bed, his science textbook in hand, but he hasn’t looked at the page for over ten minutes now.

Donghyuck’s in Mark’s room all the time, so it shouldn’t be weird, but somehow, today, it is different.

Maybe it’s the looming prospect of messing up in front of Mark (Mark, who’s had three whole boyfriends before this, Mark who’s kissed people besides that stupid time with Jaemin, which doesn’t even really _count_ because Donghyuck had been high out of his mind anyways, Mark who makes his legs shake and his hands sweat) but Donghyuck is _so_ nervous.

They’d talked about it in Mark’s car at some point last week, when Mark leans over and presses a sweet kiss to the corner of Donghyuck’s mouth and the anxiety had gotten the best of him. He’d blurted out, “I don’t know how to kiss.”

Mark had been so nice about it too, giggling in his annoyingly endearing way and tucking Donghyuck’s hair behind his ear. “I can show you,” he’d said, “Next time we’re alone, I can teach you or something.”

Except now they’re alone and Mark’s working on his sociology project and not really paying attention to Donghyuck past looking up now and then and throwing him a slight smile.

It’s safe to say Donghyuck is a little unnerved.

“Maybe I should go,” he says. God, he’s got the worst case of foot-in-mouth syndrome.

Mark looks up from his computer, brows rising in surprise. “Why?”

“You know, I promised Renjun I’d- I’d help him babysit those kids down the street from him.”

Mark narrows his eyes. “Renjun’s not babysitting today… he went out with Jisung.” His voice drops a little deeper, becoming accusatory, “You’re just bored.”

Donghyuck clutches a hand to his chest. “ _Bored_?” He cries, “When I have a whole chapter of Biology to read? Never.”

Mark frowns. “Tell me why you want to leave.”

Donghyuck’s already standing. He’s started gathering his things, but Mark turns his big dumb puppy-dog eyes on him, and all of a sudden, he’s frozen in place.

“Last time you drove me home,” he sighs, letting the bag drop from his grip, “You said that next time we’re hanging out alone you’d…” He makes a vague hand gesture, too flustered to finish the thought.

Mark blinks in confusion, then his eyes widen when he remembers. “ _Oh_ ,” he says, “You said you suck at kissing.”

“I didn’t say I _suck_ ,” Donghyuck grumbles, crossing his arms defensively in front of him. “Whatever, I said I’m leaving, so it doesn’t matter.”

He turns for the door, but Mark’s voice catches him again. “If you wanted to be kissed that badly, you should have just told me, baby.”

Donghyuck’s face is probably on fire. There is probably steam coming out of his ears. He’s probably going to burst into flames any minute now, and Mark’s got the smuggest look on his face, like he knows exactly what effect the pet name has on his boyfriend.

Mark lets out a soft laugh and reaches into the space between them. “Come here, Hyuck.” His voice is soft and a little apprehensive, brows knitting together. “How am I supposed to kiss you if you’re all the way over there?”

Donghyuck’s palms are clammy, nerves biting away at his insides. He forces himself to calm down. It’s just Mark. The guy who can’t eat cold pizza because his teeth are sensitive, who cries whenever he watches a sad movie, who Donghyuck trusts with anything and everything.

He takes a deep breath and walks over, takes a seat on the edge of the bed next to him.

Mark closes his laptop, moves it out of the way, and sits up straighter.  “Relax,” he teases with a soft smile, “You look like that time your mom walked in on you trying out that vape and you had to hold in the smoke until she left.”

Donghyuck narrows his eyes at him. Mark’s cute and more experienced and everything else, but at his core, he’s still a jackass. At the very least, it still calms him down a bit. He knows how to bite back.

“I wasn’t the one who made Jaemin’s room smell like weed for three days,” he fires back immediately.

“Are you going to let me kiss you, or keep accusing me of things that weren’t my fault?”

Donghyuck blinks rapidly. “Kiss me,” he says dumbly.

Mark hums quietly, a barely audible noise, and then he’s leaning forward. Donghyuck’s eyes slip shut, and for one frightening second, his heart beats in his throat, nervousness rising up in his stomach.

It’s messy the first time they try. Donghyuck wants so bad to know what he’s doing, but he’s overeager, crashing their lips together too hard. It’s open-mouthed and too much all of a sudden, tongues and teeth and bruised mouths.

Mark pulls away, lips already dark and split slick- Donghyuck’s mesmerized.

“It’s okay not to be so aggressive,” he whispers, voice rough, “Let’s just take it slow, yeah?”

Donghyuck’s face heats up in embarrassment, but Mark’s quickly curling his fingers around his cheek, the skin warm and soft under his palm. “Hang on, let me just…” Mark trails off, eyes dropping shut, leaning in again.

This time Mark leads, his lips warm against Donghyuck’s, his thumb gently working little circles over Donghyuck’s cheek. He licks carefully into Donghyuck’s mouth, coaxing him open bit by bit, catching Donghyuck’s swollen bottom lip in his mouth and running his tongue along it.

The first time was nerves buzzing inside him. This time it’s a soft glowing feeling that starts in the pit of his stomach and spreads through him, warm and secure as Mark’s hand on his cheek tilts his head up and deepens it even further,

Donghyuck’s lips part unconsciously and Mark leans in. The older boy’s slim fingers cup his jaw as their lips meet, and Donghyuck finds himself melting into the touch, warmth seeping into his bones as Mark’s other hand comes to tangle with his, their fingers interlocking tightly.

Mark’s lips move softly on his, his warm tongue flicking out to lick over the swell of his lower lip uncertainly before shaking off the worry and kissing him deeply, the hand on his jaw tightening a little before it slides down to press against the sensitive skin of his neck where his pulse races under the surface.

Mark licks into his mouth with a tentative tongue, and then pulls back with a last lingering kiss, looking at him with slightly dazed eyes.

“Is it okay?” He asks, his hand still on Donghyuck’s neck. He hopes Mark can’t feel the jackrabbit-quick thump of his heartbeat or see the warm flush rising in his face.

Not trusting his own voice, Donghyuck nods mutely, his breath shuddery and uneven when he exhales.

Donghyuck initiates it this time, chasing Mark’s mouth for more, pushing closer until the older boy’s back is against the bedframe, Donghyuck sitting on his thighs. Mark’s hands rise instinctually to his hips, holding him in place, and Donghyuck’s breath hitches when Mark’s fingers rub into the gentle curve of his hip, over his waist to his back.

Mark’s so _touchy_ , hands fluttering about, one warm palm sneaking up the back of Donghyuck’s shirt to press to the small of his back, the other around the nape of his neck, his thumb rubbing over the sharp hinge of his jaw over and over. The feeling of his hands combined with the feeling of Mark pressing hot kisses to his mouth has Donghyuck dizzy with euphoria, instinct taking over when he wraps his arms around Mark’s broad shoulders.

The next time they part for air, Donghyuck’s gasping for breath, leaning over to rest his face in the crook of Mark’s shoulder. Mark’s hands rub over his back soothingly, and with a shaky voice, he says, “You pick up on things fast.”

Donghyuck makes a tiny content noise and nuzzles into the side of his neck, leaving a tiny kiss to the underside of his jaw. “I had a good teacher,” he relents.

Maybe they’re still new at intimacy, shy and uncertain of what exactly they’re doing, but Mark’s still the same Mark he’s always known, and Donghyuck loves that the most.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_johnten) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/slimequeen) come talk mh concepts w me


End file.
